A computer system may represent a networked device of a computer network and the network device typically consumes power. A networked device may be powered on to maintain the network presence even while the network activity is low. A networked device may enter power saving states to conserve power. The power management techniques may help in determining a power state into which one or more components of the computer system is to be placed.